


You and I, There's Air In Between

by Magarama2000



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magarama2000/pseuds/Magarama2000
Summary: Just some one-shots with Peter and Lara Jean! I'll update when I have inspiration.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this poorly written fanfic. It’s set during high school with no certain timeline. Just some one-shots. Hope you like it! 

Lara Jean stopped at her locker to grab her math book to study for the test she had tomorrow. As she was working on the combo, she felt someone’s warm arms wrap around her waist. “Hey, Covey.” Lara Jean leaned into Peter, sighing. “I have so much studying to do tonight. I have no idea what I was thinking when I took AP Calculus.”  
“Come on, Covey. You were thinking that you’re a genius,” Peter said as he gave her a kiss on her neck. “I have some homework, too. We could study together?”  
Lara Jean looked at her feet, and bit her lips. She wanted to spend time with him, but every time he came over to “help” her study, she never got anything done. At least not anything educational. “I don’t know if that is such a good idea.”  
Peter’s natural smile was abruptly wiped off his face, as his hands moved away from her. “Ok, I’ll text you later. Have fun studying, Covey.” He forced a smile, and began to walk away.  
Lara Jean felt her heart drop, and she knew she had to invite him over. “Wait, Peter!” She watched as he turned around with a knowing smile on his face. “Six o’clock at my house?”  
Peter’s smile grew as he yelled, “I’ll see you there, Covey!”  
~  
“Peter, stop!” Lara Jean wiggled herself away from Peter’s lips. “I’m trying to study.” Peter gave a pouty face, and Lara Jean smiled despite herself. Her dad had left for a late patient at the hospital, and Kitty was at a sleepover with her friends so the couple had the whole house to themselves.  
“You’ve been studying for an hour! I just want to talk to my girlfriend.”  
Lara Jean rolled her eyes. “I need to do well on this test. You can wait.”  
Peter put his hand over his heart, pretending to be scarred. “I bet I can get you to stop studying,” Peter said with a grin on his face. He grabs Lara Jean’s hands with his, and rubs his fingers up her arm. He watched as she turned away to hide the smile growing on her face.   
“You’re gonna make me fail.” Lara Jean glared at him as she spoke.  
“We both know that isn’t going to happen. You’re the smartest person I know.”  
“Peter, all your friends are jocks.”  
“You’re still smarter than them.” Peter leaned in to kiss Lara Jean on the lips , but she quickly turned her head so that he only got her cheek. “Come on, Covey! Studying is only fun when I can kiss you.”  
Lara Jean groaned, and shut her math book. “Did you get any of your homework done?”  
Peter laughed that big laugh of his, and winked at her. “We both know I didn’t come over here to work.”  
Lara Jean threw her notes and textbook on the ground, so she could cuddle up to Peter. “Fine, you win!” She giggled as she curled up to him. He rested his chin on her head, and smiled in triumph.   
“I knew you couldn’t resist me, Covey.” He kissed the top of her head, and snuggled closer to her. “I know we said we would go to that party tomorrow, but I think we should “study” some more.”   
Lara Jean had a guilty smirk on her face that Peter knew meant he won. “Yeah, I think I do have a huge test to study for.”  
“Maybe we should start preparing for that now,” Peter said as he pulled Lara Jean’s small body in for a kiss. Her soft lips brushed against his, and it quickly turned into an intense makeout.   
Lara Jean shook her head, as she began to work her way down to his neck. “I have much more important things to do right now.” Peter murmured in agreement.   
“We should definitely do this more often.” He wrapped his hands around her waist, and pressed butterfly kisses all over her neck. She grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him closer. Lara Jean’s test was long forgotten as she got closer to him, and felt his hands run up and down her back.


	2. If It's Meant to Be, It'll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks Lara Jean to prom with Kitty's help.
> 
> or
> 
> "Kitty, I need your help." Peter had stopped by the Covey house when he knew Lara Jean wasn't home. "Prom's coming up."

**Thanks for reading!**

Peter knew that the only thing he wanted was to have Lara Jean on his arm at prom, but the thing he didn't know was how to ask her. 

"Kitty, I need your help." Peter had stopped by the Covey house when he knew Lara Jean wasn't home. "Prom's coming up."

"Wait, the great Peter Kavinsky needs my help. What's in this for me?"

Peter bit his lip. "The feeling of pride from helping your sister's boyfriend?"

Kitty laughed, as she began to shut the door. "Good luck, Peter."

"Woah, woah, woah! Fine, I'll give you twenty bucks." 

Kitty slowly opened the door back up. "I would've done it for ten."

"I can give you ten," Peter debated.

"Nope, we already agreed on twenty." Kitty grinned a big, toothy smile. She invited him in, and shut the door behind her. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Peter looked down at his feet. "I kind of thought you would have an idea." Kitty's jaw dropped. "You just thought I would do it all? I love you, Peter, but not that much." 

"I'm sorry, kid. It's just...well, Gen always wanted some big display of affection, but Lara Jean isn't like that. I don't know, but I figured you knew her better than anyone." Kitty put her hand over her heart. "Listen, I never said I didn't have ideas. I just can't quite think straight without another twenty bucks." 

Peter began to pull out his wallet, and hand Kitty the money. "I can't believe you're bribing me!" 

Kitty laughed, and pocketed the cash. "See it and believe it, Peter. Now, let's get started."

After an hour of drawing, gluing, and arguing, they finally had the poster done. Kitty held it up with a look of pride on her face. "If she doesn't say yes, I will." Peter rolled his eyes, but Kitty could tell that he was trying to hold back a smile. 

"You're stressing me out, Kitty. You really think she might not say yes?" 

"God, how are you so insecure! All that girl ever does is talk about you! She's gonna' say yes." 

Peter's smile grew. "Thanks, kid. How do I ask her?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I have to do everything around here."

~~~

Peter and all of his lacrosse team had met in the school parking lot to get the big moment on camera. He stood outside his jeep while Gabe gave him a pep talk. "Listen, man. You and Lara Jean are like, made for each other. But don't worry, we can go together if she says no."

Peter glared at his friend. "Not helping." He looked up, and saw Lara Jean and Chris watching towards him. "Dude, hide. Here she comes."

Gabe and the rest of the lacrosse team hid behind Peter's jeep, while Peter rubbed his hands together nervously. He looked up when Chris yelled, "Hey, Kavinsky! Why 'ya standing out here by yourself?"

Peter gave a small smile pointed at Chris, and turned his body towards Lara Jean. "I was waiting for Lara Jean." He went over and gave his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her hands in his. "So I could do this..." Peter quickly turned around, and pointed at the big sign his friends were holding that Kitty and Peter had slaved over for hours. "Lara Jean, 1000 points to Hufflepuff if you go to prom with me?"

Lara Jean jumped into Peter's arms to kiss him. Peter began to kiss her, but suddenly pulled back. "This is a yes, right?" Lara Jean giggled, and spoke against his lips. "Of course this is a yes, you dork!" Chris watched as her best friend passionately kissed the king of the cafeteria crowd, and smiled at how happy she looked.

Gabe ran up to Lara Jean and Peter, while yelling "Covinsky" over and over. "Come on, guys! Give me a hug!" They both laughed as Gabe tried to spin them both around, unsuccessfully.

When he walked away, Lara Jean whispered in Peter's ear, "He knows he didn't get asked to prom, right?" Peter laughed, as he said, "Just let him have his moment. Don't worry, I'll make plenty of time for you later." Lara Jean felt her face get warm as she thought about spending more time alone with Peter. She couldn't wait to spend prom night with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't know when my next update will be, but I might be able to get another one in this week.  
> Title of story - Alaska by Maggie Rogers  
> Title of Chapter - Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha


End file.
